What Matters Most
by purpledragon6
Summary: Somewhat of an AU. Explores mainly what the anti-matters lives are like and how one smoke mirror changes all of that. Rated M in later chapters for Cursing, character death, dark contant and blood. OC pairings included.


**A/N: OK, so for those of you familiar with Monster In the Mirror you'll be familiar with Macy. Yes, in future chapters she will be in this story and yes there will still be that romance between her and Zak and since this story extends passed their teen years maybe a little more. Now since a Doppelganger is someones opposite a lot of OCs have been tossed in here for obvious reasons but most of them are killed off rather quickly O.o**

**OCs in this chapter: Cassady Gray: Daughter of Arthur and Miranda, Niece of Abby and cousin of Evangeline.**

**Evangeline Whitepond: Daughter of Doyle and Abby Whitepond. Cousin of Zak and Cassady.**

* * *

Three children sat around a milkcrate with a cracked radio propped up on it. The oldest of the three, Zak Monday, was mindlessly flipping through the static stations and then eventually clicked it off. This roused the attention of the oldest girl, a red-head with emerald-green eyes that had a hazy grey film over them.

"Why did you turn it off?" She snapped quickly and sounded somewhat upset.

"Cassady, it was just static." Zak said with a roll of his black eyes as he slowly looked the girl over.

If it wasn't for her running eye-liner and her ruby-red lipstick, it would've been impossible to distinguish Cassady Gray from a male with her baggy brown clothing on, and this fact seemed to amuse the boy more than the broken radio.

"Well to me it was the most beautiful thing in this whole world!" She joked sarcastically as she slapped the radio off of the crate and promptly turned it back on and began to slowly rock back and forth to the 'tune'.

"Are you sure we're related?" Zak muttered as he watched the girl 'dance' about the small space that was his bedroom.

"We're not prat. If I remember it correctly, my aunt Abby, married your uncle and produced that." With this she pointed to the black and red-haired girl who sat in the corner of the room and instantly began to whimper and hide her face when the older girl did this. "So technically we are both related to her but not to one another."

"And this fact alone makes my life somewhat more bearable." The male muttered as he folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "Somewhat."

"If you're thinking of offing yourself Monday, you better do it soon before I do it for you." Cassady threatened in a somewhat low growl. "Now that you've put the idea in my head."

"Y-you're not r-really g-g-gonna kill him... A-are you?" The little girl in the corner of the room, who knowest by these two was named Evangeline Whitepond, stuttered out slowly with soft whimpers.

"Nah, Caz is just cranky because her dad left." Zak said cooly. "And shes jealous that we both still have ours."

"Y-you had a d-daddy... C-Cassady?" She shook a little when she spoke and began to shake even more when Cassady nodded.

"Keyword. HAD!" The two others jumped at Cassady's yelp but when Zak recovered from his shock, he burst into a fit of laughter and yet Cassady continued her tale regardless. "My dad was Arthur Beeman and my mom is Miranda Gray and for some reason those two dumbasses thought they could make it work and produced me-"

She paused mid rant and suddenly went silent as her hard face soon softened and saddened as her filmy eyes suddenly glossed over.

"I don't really know what happened... When I was two dad just up and left us without a trace..." She sat down on the dirty floor of the bedroom and looked lost in thought now.

"Now that shes cooled down." Zak began as his eyes suddenly opened. "Are we talking sob stories now because if you don't mind. I would like to tell mine."

Evangeline suddenly got up from her spot in the corner, and with tears streaking her tiny face, she ran over to her oldest cousin and wrapped her thin arms around him and began to cry.

"I-I'm listening!" She cried out suddenly, still in a cloud of sadness from her first cousin's story.

"My sob story is- I don't have one really. My family is dead weight and I can just off them when I want to- Well mom would be a problem though- but the others. Just remove the warning labels from certain bottles and let the job do itself." He said with a shrug as he picked up the little girl and held her on his lap.

"Lovely tale Monday. Your biggest problem in life is that your family has the survival rate of a band of cockroaches." Casey said sarcastically. "You completely over look that A: We live here in this tragic place and B: We're trapped in your room for the next five hours until your parents get back from doing God knows what!"

"If you're so bored Cassady then turn back on the damn radio! Its a 'nice' day out. We might be able to get the Forbidden Channel." Both girl's tensed up when their kin suggested this.

Komodo, who had suddenly phased out of nowhere, snatched the radio away from Cassady and brought it back over to the crate.

"W-whats the F-Forbidden Channel?" Evangeline cried into her cousin's stomach and yelped when she heard the channels of the radio begin to flip.

"The Forbidden Channel as your cousins call it, Is a channel linked to those of another dimensions." He explained as the two of the oldest children listened carefully for said channel.

"We sometimes pick up on other's conversations." Zak added as he set the girl back on the floor and began to scoot closer to the crate.

"Quiet Zak! I'm trying to listen!" Both Cassady and Komodo snapped at the boy as they contiuned to click through the radio.

_"So we're going to an Aztec temple to look for a mirror?" _A young male's, that sounded a lot like Zak's voice came through the radio suddenly, making the four of them jump.

_"Its not just any mirror Zak. Its a Smoke mirror." _An older woman's voice said, making all four of them outwardly cringe but inwardly smirk.

"You know what this means guys?" Zak Monday asked as he got up from his spot on the floor and went over to another crate which held a cloth covered object and rushed from the bedroom door where his fang was proped up against the wall.

Cassady punched the radio this time and ran after the male and quickly held the door closed before he could open it.

"Are you insane!?" She growled lowly at him.

"Cassady, Cassady, Cassady." He said smoothly, slowly shoving the girl away from the door. "I am not insane. I am just a little messed up in the head."

He was about to leave but was suddenly pulled back by Komodo's tale.

"I'd have to agree with . If you attempt this alone you will more than likely be killed." He said simply and almost sounded hopeful.

"So what would you rather I do? Just wait for them to come back to the Aztecs again?" Zak asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Wait for your parents to come back. Then we can all go." Komodo said goodnaturedly, though an evil was hidden in his bitter tone.

"Eh, it'll take less time then warning labels." Zak said with a shrug as he tossed the objects on the floor and went back over to where the radio had been punched and picked it up and clicked it off.


End file.
